Cardboard conversion lines having vacuum transfer systems, for example for producing corrugated cardboard boxes, produce a high volume of dust laden air at the various stages of the conversion line. The exhaust of the vacuum transfer system causes the dust laden air to be discharged into the workplace, which causes air quality and explosion concerns. To collect the dust laden air, dust collectors, such as cartridge dust bags having explosion venting requirements can be used. In cardboard conversion lines with a high rate of air flow, an operator must changes the cartridge dust bags often to prevent damage to the cardboard conversion lines.